


Supermarket Prompt from WRose

by AwatereJones



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Silly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Jack, Ianto and Harry Harkness-Jones go to the supermarket where they meet the Winchester boys... no wonder really that there is recognition. WRose is trying something new, go to her page and have a look, The Prompt-Supermarkt : SPNHP ... so we have a Harry potter/Torchwood/Supernatural crossover





	Supermarket Prompt from WRose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrose/gifts).



This story is in support of my dear friend WROSE who is starting a prompt line of stories. Her first prompt was supermarket and I like the idea of random prompts like that … this is a Harry Potter/Torchwood - Supernatural crossover where my Harry Harkness-Jones family go to the supermarket just like any family….honest. I mean … right?

.

If you want to join in look for her story which is the prompt link T **he Prompt-Supermarkt : SPNHP by WRose.**

.

.

.

.

"Can I push the trolley?" Harry asked innocently, his hand already reaching for the handles and Ianto turned to see something move in the front pocket of his hoodie. You know the kind, no zip so the front pocket covered the font and when he put his hands in either side they met in the middle, just right for toys, sweets…. Mumble.

The little house elf peeked out and blinked then put a finger to his lips before disappearing. Ianto blinked as well, then Jack powered past, "Tally Ho! What! What! Bruuuuummmmmmmm"

Jack and Harry disappeared into the throng of people and Ianto sighed, following into the sea of muggles trying to get their shopping done before the three day holiday.

"Sam" he said as he passed someone he recognised and the man turned to grin, his brother was outside in the Impala tooting his horn impatiently even though they both knew Sam would probably be another three hours at this rate.

"He's grown" Sam nodded towards the child and Ianto smiled softly.

"Been to Hogwarts for a pre-school visit" Ianto whispered and Sam's eyes widened.

"No way" he grinned, "Wow, did he…like … feel powerful?"

"Sam it's not like that" Ianto scolded, "You don't go there to get your powers. This image you have of us all dressed in ceremonial robes chanting incantations while we power up is…"

The trolley squeaked past as Jack walked the row of fruit, Harry standing in it with a towel from haberdashery across his shoulders for a cape and a cucumber thrust out as he made the Jaws theme with weird squealing noises and Sam watched it disappear around the corner, a tiny hand reaching from Harry's pocket to snatch a grape from the tray of the trolley and disappearing again.

"Right." Sam said slowly "So. You are still gonna tell me Hogwarts is not for powerful things."

"I never said that" Ianto sighed, "I said we do not 'get' our powers. We are either born with them or we are…not."

"Muggle!" Sam pointed at Ianto who looked sternly at him.

"No! Muggle" Ianto pointed at Sam, then to himself, "Wizard!"

"HA!" Sam crowed, "Finally you admit it! All those years watching you sing in the nightclub while pretending you were one of us, I knew you were too good."

"How dare you" Ianto bristled, "Are you implying I somehow enamoured people with my mystical powers for tips?"

"Well…" Sam opened his mouth then the trolley came back towards them, this time the Captain looking directly at him. Finally Jack had realised Ianto was talking to someone he didn't know and Ianto's glare meant Jack was reaching for the Webley that wasn't there and Sam caught the motion of the hand.

"This is my husband Jack" Ianto said calmly, "This is Sam…"

"Winchester" Jack snarled, "You tell your brother that if that Impala creeps any closer to my SUV I will cut the fucking front of it off with my pulse canon!"

"Pew" Harry added with the cucumber and Ianto made a mental note to scold later for the cussing.

Sam grinned, "Wow. I remember you. You beat us to that haunting over in…"

"I told you. It was a Horandion" Jack sighed.

"Right. Aliens." Sam laughed happily then it faded as Dean stormed into the store and people were basically flung aside.

"HARKNESS!"

"Jones" Jack smiled, "Harkness-Jones Winchester Dick Meat!"

Both dark haired men stood toe to toe snarling at one another.

"Taddy?"

"Yes Harry."

"Is this a Grup game?"

"Yes, it's called Tally whacking" Ianto said as he turned to his little boy, "This is where you and your friend compare willies and then get mad because you can't decide which is bigger."

"Oh. We did that at school. Devious had the biggest coz he's part giant" Harry said as he slumped in the trolley and rustled about in the bags, "Mumble?"

"Oh god! Did you lose him?" Ianto groaned, looking at well and Sam leaned in to see what the arm had belonged to. He was rewarded as the tiny elf appeared in an outfit similar to Harry's and a mouth full of grape.

"You will choke mister!" Harry scolded then giggled as he opened his pocket and the little man crept in.

"Coffee?" Ianto pointed to the cafeteria at the end if the store and they pushed the trolley over leaving their older halves to their posturing.

"Do we order for them too?" Sam asked as he looked at the cream cakes.

"I think so, Jack doesn't have his gun on him so Dean is OK, come sit and tell me what you are doing over this side of the ditch this time" Ianto smiled and they settled to talk as Harry covertly slipped mouthfuls of cake to Mumble in his pocket.

If you are wondering…. It took the two idiots almost fifteen minutes to realise Sam and Ianto had walked away and then as they settled Jack looked over at Sam, the coffees placed down by Ianto who sat back down and looked at him with a frown. "What."

"Nothing."

"Jack, if you suggest the brothers come home with us I will turn you into a spider. A big at hairy one"

Jack's look of horror as he claimed innocence matched the choking as both Winchester men spat out their coffees.

Harry slid more cake to mumble, no big deal.


End file.
